The present invention relates to a system and method for progressively expanding the palate of a patient.
A variety of orthodontic problems are linked with a narrow palate. In certain circumstances the maxilla the size to accommodate the upper teeth. In other cases there is room for the upper teeth but the palate is so narrow that speech is impaired or made difficult. In other cases the palate is so high that it cuts down on the amount of air that can pass though the nose, so that deep breathing, without opening the mouth, is almost impossible. In all of these cases, palate expansion, that is separating and spreading the maxilla, may be helpful.
The palatal expansion device which is most commonly used in the prior art is affixed to the upper posterior molars usually with cement. A screw or other mechanism is employed to deliver a horizontal stretching force to the molars to stretch the palatal cartilage. In many cases a large horizontal force is delivered by the orthodontist upon placement. This can cause extreme discomfort including headaches, nasal discomfort and pain. In other cases the screw or other mechanism is employed incrementally one or more times a day. While this incremental approach eases some of the discomfort such devices, the incidence of discomfort remains high. Moreover, the devices are awkward and bulky, largely due to the mechanism. This bulkiness can cause difficulty with speech, swallowing and breathing. The screw or other mechanism can be difficult to operate and often involves use of a key which can be accidentally lost or swallowed. In addition these devices tend to accumulate plaque.
Other problems encountered are that prior art devices tend to tilt the teeth buccally (i.e., to angle toward the checks) rather than stretch the palate. Palatal expansion is most favorable if movement of the teeth that engage the expansion device is minimized in relative to the jaw (which is moved in the palatal expansion process).
The present system and method dramatically improves on prior art in that palatal expansion is performed without moving the device-engaged teeth in relation to the jaw, the expansion devices are not bulky and their presence does not significantly hamper speaking, swallowing and breathing. Further the expansion devices can readily be constructed of materials that do not harbor, or minimally harbor, plaque and bacteria. Such resistance to plaque and bacteria provides a decreased likelihood of irritation of gums or palate when compared with other similar devices. Additionally, each incremental delivery of horizontal stretching force to the mid-palatal cartilage is delivered over, for example, twenty four hours to one week. By providing the patient with pre-formed expansion devices that the patient can apply when appropriate, it is more practical to ease the amount of expansion pressure that must be applied with each adjustment.